An electrical male connector comprises usually an insulator housing accommodating one or more assemblies of a male terminal mating adapted to mate with a complementary electrical female terminal.
For automotive applications in particular, connectors are submitted to vibrations, sometimes amplified by vibration resonances with the electrical cables linked to such connectors. It is of paramount importance to maintain a high quality of the electrical contact between terminal surfaces belonging to the female terminal and terminal surfaces belonging to the male terminal during the whole life of the vehicle.
For such terminals, it is also a requirement to reduce the size of such male/female terminal assemblies without reducing the electrical connection performances.
Usually, for automotive applications, an electrical male terminal comprises a wire connecting portion adapted to be crimped or soldered or attached by any adapted means to an electrical wire. Such a male terminal usually also comprise a positioning portion adapted to locate properly and lock the electrical male terminal into a surrounding housing. Further, such a male terminal comprises a mating portion adapted to electrically contact a corresponding mating female terminal.
Such electrical male terminal may be obtained from a metal sheet which is deformed to obtain the desired form and targeted dimensions.
A goal of the invention is to provide an electrical male terminal improving the current capability, while complying with the geometric requirements of the positioning portion.